


Горы и воспоминания

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bad Weather, Great Hiatus, M/M, Memories, Prompt Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмса, одиноко стоящего на склоне горы, преследует не только плохая погода.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Kudos: 5





	Горы и воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mountain and Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131210) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как я в последний раз спал. Моё тело кричало об отдыхе, о еде, о тепле резкими голосами, которые даже я не мог игнорировать. Всё, что у меня было − это полуразрушенный амбар высоко в горах и гниющая куча сена, в которой я пытался укрыться на ночь от усиливающейся грозы. Действительно, непрочный щит, как от непогоды, так и от возможной погони.

Спать было слишком опасно. Я погрыз твёрдого сыра, раздобытого перед последним бегством, и отпил немного воды из фляжки. Покончив со скудной едой, я зарылся в сено, как мог, в надежде хоть немного согреться и укрыться, если понадобится.

Я был почти уверен, что оторвался от погони, но ничего не мог поделать с погодой, кроме как переждать её и надеяться дожить до утра.

Наступила ночь, почти полная темнота. Я сидел один в темноте, изо всех сил стараясь не заснуть и остаться в живых.

 _«От вас у меня не будет секретов»_.

Слышал ли я этот голос, или мне просто померещилось? Логика диктовала последнее, но это не помешало моему мозгу вызвать перед мысленным взором лицо Виктора. Его глаза впились в мои, утопая в горе и смятении, тянулись ко мне с отчаянной надеждой и наивным доверием. Правда, я не знал всех секретов его отца. Его ошибкой было то, что я не видел его лица.

 _«Я уже знаю ваши секреты_ », − подумал я и снова обратился к воспоминанию о преследующем меня лице. _Я уже тогда знал, что вы бросите меня_.

Так оно и было. Он меня бросил.

Я тряхнул головой, отгоняя видение. Ещё глубже закутавшись в своё неподходящее пальто, я стиснул зубы, чтобы они не стучали.

Ещё одно лицо проплыло передо мной в темноте.

 _«Вы используете меня, но не доверяете мне»_.

Несмотря на то, что Уотсон многого не замечал, он иногда видел меня слишком ясно, яснее, чем кто-либо другой, не названный мной. Боль на его лице, отчаяние и гнев в его голосе потрясли меня до глубины души так же сильно, как и тогда.

_Мой дорогой, вы были правы и в то же время ошибались. Чаще всего мы использовали друг друга на равных. Это был не ваш грех и не мой, а дар, который мы с радостью дарили друг другу. Я не доверял нам – и не в последнюю очередь себе – и именно этот дисбаланс ваша благородная душа почувствовала и восстала против него._

_Мой Уотсон. Мой дорогой Уотсон. Я говорил это тысячу раз, но вы так и не поняли меня по-настоящему_.

Лицо Уотсона перед моими глазами растаяло, а затем я увидел совершенно другое выражение доктора, одновременно смертельно серьёзное, слегка раздражённое и безмерно любящее.

 _«Просто возвращайтесь домой, Холмс. Останьтесь в живых и возвращайтесь домой ко мне. Нам обоим нужно многое понять»_.

Я моргнул, и видение исчезло. Слабый свет достиг моих глаз. Гроза миновала, и первый слабый проблеск обманчивого рассвета осветил небо сквозь щели в амбаре.

Я пережил эту ночь.

Я пошевелил полузамёрзшими руками и ногами, пытаясь выбраться из сена, и попытался вспомнить, говорил ли мне когда-нибудь Уотсон что-нибудь подобное. Я не мог припомнить и даже представить себе случая, когда бы он сказал такое.

Тихий звук эхом отдавался в моих ушах. Никаких слов, только почти беззвучное фырканье, которое я узнал бы где угодно. Я почти ощутил в затхлом воздухе запах «Ship».

Я не нюхал этого табака больше двух лет.

Я почувствовал, как каждый волосок на моих руках встал дыбом, и это было не от холода. По моему телу пробежала дрожь.

Домой.

Это было невозможно, как всегда, но почему-то в тот момент это не казалось таким далёким.

Глубоко вздохнув, я снова сосредоточился. Майкрофт приготовил для меня документы и ещё одно новое удостоверение личности, и те ожидали меня в Монпелье. Всё, что мне нужно было сделать − это добраться туда, и я мог бы найти передышку на некоторое время.

Но сначала мне нужно было спуститься с горы.


End file.
